New World Dawn
by Menolly5600
Summary: Strange things happen in the New World. After Punk Hazard, a visit to a mystery island sends the StrawHats and their ally, Trafalgar Law, somewhere unexpected. In a world without the StrawHats, things happened very differently. Will they find a way back, or is this the start of a new dawn?
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, let's get the disclaimer out of the way.**

**I do not own One Piece in any way. I am not making any money off of this, and I'm writing this for my own enjoyment, and hopefully yours too. Any original characters you see are my own concepts, and will play minor roles as the plot requires.**

**Now that that's out of the way, I hope you all will bear with me. This is my first attempt at writing in the One Piece fandom. I admit I'm a bit rusty on canon (which I'm working on fixing, but with 600+ anime episodes to go through its taking a while). So I'll apologize up front if I make mistakes with characterization and such. This will be based primarily on the anime, and may have references to filler arcs.**

**I am also looking for a beta reader who can help me with characterizations, to bounce ideas off of, and to give me a kick in the butt to get going (if needed). Other beta reader-ish help is welcome too.**

**Outside of canon pairings, this will be a gen/friendship/nakama fic. Sorry to disappoint. There may be some moments that you choose to take one way or another, but that's your choice and are likely not intended as romantic. This will mostly be focused on adventure rather than romance.**

**This story is set sometime after Punk Hazard. This chapter rated T for Sanji's mouth. Rating may change later.**

**The basic plot of this fic has some similarities to another fic I read, but the author encouraged me to write my own thing anyway. So, here we go.**

* * *

**NEW WORLD DAWN**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

The storm had come up out of nowhere in the early hours of dawn before the morning watch change. Robin had taken the last night watch shift and was easily able to drag everyone out of bed (in some cases literally with her extra arms). Despite Sunny being designed for a small crew, the sudden storm was bad enough that nearly all hands were needed on deck. Sanji literally kicked Caesar below decks so he wouldn't be swept away and drown, and Momonosuke and Kin'emon stayed below as well to keep an eye on him, and keep out of the way.

Even with the whole crew, and even Law, running on deck as Nami shouted orders, the Sunny was still blown off course by the wind and wild currents. The storm lasted nearly all morning before the clouds began to break. By the time the waves began to calm everyone was tired, especially with having skipped breakfast.

"Sanjiiii…" a moan accompanied by a loud stomach gurgle rose from the lanky teen splayed out on his back on the grass on deck. "Food…"

"Che." The blond cook's swirly eyebrow twitched as he straightened up from where he leaned against the stairs. "Of course you'd think of that first, rubber bastard." His response was a stupid grin and another monstrous stomach gurgle. Sanji scowled but was too tired to stalk across the deck and kick his idiot captain. Instead, he straightened his tie and his ruffled, rain soaked shirt before shimmying up the stairs to where Nami leaned on the railing overlooking the deck. "Nami-swaaan~! Robin-chwaan~! I'll have a hot lunch ready soon~!"

"That's fine, Sanji-kun," Nami replied distractedly as she examined the log pose strapped to her wrist.

"Thank you, Sanji," Robin smiled from her seat by the mast.

"Yay! Food!" Luffy bounced up off the floor and lunged for the galley door, but Sanji intercepted him with a foot to the face that tossed him back onto his butt.

"It's not ready yet, idiot!"

Luffy just sat back up with a pout, completely unaffected by the kick. "But Sanjiiii. I'm hungryyy."

"You're always hungry! You'll eat when it's ready!" Sanji growled as he stomped into the galley to get started.

Luffy flopped back onto his back as another growl echoed from his stomach. "Hungryyy…"

"Tired…" panted Chopper from where he lay in the grass by the swing. The little reindeer was back in Brain Point after running around in Heavy Point to help handle the rigging during the storm. The green-haired swordsman lay beside him, up against the tree, already snoring now that the storm had broken.

"Is it just me, or is the New World weather getting _worse_?" the long-nosed sniper groaned from where he lay slumped against the railing.

"We knew the weather was going to be rougher before we came to the New World," Nami replied, glancing up from the log pose. "We're off course, but we still have our heading, so it's fine."

"Long-nose-ya has a point," a cool voice spoke up for the first time in a while. Law looked up from where he sat against the wall, nodatchi propped against his shoulder. "That storm was particularly bad for this area."

"It's no problem! Sunny can handle worse than that!" Franky declared as he joined them from the helm.

Suddenly, a shout from above cut off any further conversation. "Ah! An island! I see an island! …even though I have no eyes, Yohohohoho!"

"An island?" Nami looked up with a confused frown.

"ISLAND!" Luffy whooped as he leaped to his feet, hunger momentarily forgotten. One arm stretched up until he caught the rigging near the crow's nest before he rocketed himself up to join Brook. "Where, where, where?" his voice echoed excitedly down to the deck below.

"Island?" Usopp glanced up to see which direction Luffy was looking. Then he stood up to peer in that direction as well.

Chopper's hooves squeaked against the deck as he jumped up and ran across to climb the railing next to Usopp. "Where is it? Do you see it?" He bounced excitedly on top of the railing, trying to get a better view.

Robin stood up as well, though she was watching as Nami's frown deepened as the navigator searched the horizon for the island as well. She made her way up the stairs to stand beside the other woman. "Nami?" she questioned.

Nami frowned again, then glanced down at her log pose. "That's strange. There shouldn't be an island in this area. There wasn't anything on the maps either…"

"Ah! I see it!" Luffy's shout echoed across the ship as he pointed enthusiastically into the distance. "Island!"

Nami moved to the railing to get a better look. It was hard to see with the way the ocean was still rough from the storm, but not too far off she could make out a low, dark shape against the waves and sky. It was actually surprising they had gotten so close to it before they'd even seen it.

Usopp had spotted it as well. "Ohh, we must have missed it because of the storm. Not much of an island, though. I don't see any trees, just rocks…" Just as Usopp announced this, the ship jolted and lurched with a shocking crunch as they crashed into something. "Whaa-!" Usopp flailed as he lost his balance, nearly pitching over the railing. Everyone else staggered or lost their balance. Chopper shrieked and flailed as he was thrown off the railing. Usopp lunged and snagged the back of his shirt before the little reindeer fell into the sea.

"AHH!" The shout from above was the only warning as Luffy was thrown off the rigging and plunged down towards the rough waves.

Zoro was suddenly at the railing beside Usopp. But before he could jump over after his anchor of a captain, even before Luffy hit the water, a rubbery arm stretched out and caught the front of his clothes. Zoro only managed a startled grunt as the recoil pulled him forward against the railing, and then Luffy rocketed into him and Usopp, who was still holding Chopper, sending all four of them tumbling across the deck in a tangle of rubbery limbs.

Usopp moaned into the grass of the deck, face down beneath the pile, nose squished at an awkward angle. Zoro sprawled awkwardly on top of him, lying on his back. Chopper had plastered himself onto Zoro's head, fur on end and his eyes spinning dizzily. Luffy, meanwhile, sat upright on Zoro's chest after a moment with a laugh. "Whew! That was close! What happened?" He glanced around before noticing the two men, and reindeer, flattened under him. "Ah! Did you guys fall too?"

Zoro and Usopp abruptly threw the rubber captain off of them as they sat up and snarled accusingly, Chopper still clinging to Zoro's head, "That was your fault!"

Luffy just sat back up and laughed, "Ah? Sorry, sorry!" Then he glanced around the deck. "What was that, though? Did we hit something?"

Zoro just grunted as he struggled to pull Chopper off of his head.

The galley door was thrown open just then, "What the _hell_ is going on up here?!" Sanji snarled as he stormed out onto the deck and glared around. The soup he'd been making had nearly been thrown off the stove by that jolt.

"This is bad!" Nami's shout cut him off.

Sanji instantly turned towards Nami with hearts in his eyes, "Nami-swaan~," the hearts turned to fire as he glared at the pile-up of idiots on the deck, "what did these shitheads do?" he growled.

"We hit a reef!" Nami continued on without pausing, despite Sanji's mood swings.

"Sunny!" Franky wailed as he ran to the railing and leaned over to try to see if there was any damage. The waves caused the ship to lurch again with another scraping sound. "I'll go below and check for damage!"

"I'll help!" Usopp scrambled to his feet and hurried after the cyborg as they ran below decks to make sure there were no leaks.

"Ah!" Luffy scrambled over to the railing to peer down at the side of the ship. "Sunny's okay, right?"

"I don't see any damage above the waterline, but the reef is mostly underwater. I don't see any currents that would indicate a large hole, though…" Nami replied.

"Good. Franky will fix her." Luffy assured.

Nami glanced up at him. "We should move off the reef, though, to prevent the waves from shoving us against the rock and doing more damage."

Luffy nodded, and there was another rush of activity as they pushed Sunny off the reef and out to deeper water. Usopp came back on deck partway through the maneuver.

"There's no serious damage below deck, but Franky wants to be sure and check the outer hull before we sail on." Usopp announced as he glanced around the activity on deck.

"We'll need to drop anchor, then," Nami replied as she eyed the reef and the small rocky island not too far beyond.

Luffy planted his fist into his palm and then nodded sagely. "Right. TO THE ISLAND!" he shouted, flinging his arms into the air.

* * *

**I'd originally planned more for the first chapter, but this seemed like a pretty good place to stop.**

**Hopefully I did alright with the characterizations. This is the first time I've tried writing the StrawHats, and I know some barely got any screen time, but there are just so many characters, it's hard to fit them all into a scene. I thought Luffy would be harder to write, but he's both simultaneously difficult and easy to write. It's weird, but it also makes sense, because that's just how Luffy is – a contradiction.**

**Review and let me know how I'm doing. Send me a PM if you're interested in being my beta/sounding-board.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still looking for a beta reader to bounce ideas off of and help with fiddly little details.**

**Disclaimer in first chapter. I won't be repeating it every single chapter.**

**This chapter rated T for Sanji's mouth and Kin'emon's lechery.**

**Anyone who has read my other stuff may notice this is a little bit of a different style than I've done before. It has less focus on detail and description, and more on dialogue. I'm not sure how I feel about it so far. On the one hand, these beginning chapters feel rushed, like I'm skipping over too much, but on the other hand, I want to get to the meat of the story.**

**As readers, would you prefer more detail on things like the storm, with more in-depth looks into characters' thoughts and feelings? Or is it okay like this? I will likely go more in depth with characters later on when I can focus more closely on each character, rather than having them all together. It really is hard to focus closely when there are so many characters, and there are going to be a **_**lot**_** of characters in this as things go on.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

Getting close to the island proved more of a challenge than first expected. The low-laying island was ringed with submerged reefs, but the tide was high and Nami was able to guide Sunny into the shallows inside the reefs. The waves were calm inside the reefs, making it ideal if Franky needed to do external repairs on Sunny's hull. They dropped anchor and furled the sails.

Kin'emon came up from below deck, glanced around, then made his way to the railing where Nami stood, eyeing the island. "Breast-banded woman, what island is this?"

Nami's eyebrow twitched at the dismissive tone, but she didn't look up from examining her log pose. "I don't know. It's not on any of my maps." Her frown deepened as she tried again to get a log pose reading on the island, but to no avail.

Law stood up and walked past Luffy, Usopp, Brook, and Chopper, whom were all dancing around on the lawn deck, doing his best to pretend they didn't exist. Trafalgar stopped at the railing beside the navigator and samurai, and stared out at the rocky island with a bland expression.

"ISLAND! ISLAND! ISLAND!" four voices chanted off-key, stretchy arms slung over each other's shoulders. Luffy suddenly disengaged and bounced over to the railing, hand slapping down between Law's shoulder-blades. "Naa, Traffy, do you know this island?"

Law jolted in surprise, grunting at the heavy-handed contact from the StrawHat captain. His face twitched slightly as he glanced over at Luffy, and his mouth narrowed into a thin line. "No."

"Shishishi!" Luffy grinned widely, "It must be a mystery island, then!" He leaped up onto the railing and threw his hands into the air, "Alright! LET'S GO!"

Robin chuckled from where she sat on the bench by the mast. "Oh? But I think lunch is ready, Luffy-san."

Luffy suddenly spun around and threw his hands up into the air again. "Aah! AFTER LUNCH!" and then he was gone in a snap of rubber, the galley door swinging behind him.

A roar echoed from out of the galley, "PUT THAT DOWN! LADIES GET SERVED FIRST, NOT SHITTY RUBBER IDIOTS!" A second later, the door swung open again, revealing Sanji in the doorway, holding Luffy by the back of his shirt, the captain pouting despite the bone sticking out of his mouth. "Nami-swaan~ Robin-chwaaan~ Lunch is ready!" Sanji sang out, then abruptly shifted demeanor and grunted, "The rest of you bastards can eat too." Luffy immediately tried to escape, but his shirt didn't stretch like the rest of him. Sanji kept a firm grasp on him until after he'd bowed the ladies into the galley, then the cook dumped him on the doorstep before following the women inside. Luffy, undeterred, was a fraction of a second behind the cook. The rest of the men hurried after, to make sure they got something before Luffy ate the most coveted dishes. Sanji wouldn't let them go hungry, but they had to be quick or else they might miss out on some of the best treats he'd made.

Lunch on the Thousand Sunny was the usual chaotic affair, made even worse because Luffy was so excited by the unexpected island that he couldn't sit still. Law still wasn't used to eating with the StrawHats, but he'd learned early on to defend his plate from stretchy assaults.

"Oi, Nami," Usopp spoke up as he lifted his plate away from a stretching hand, "Are you sure there's nothing about this island on your maps? That's just too strange…"

"Mm," Nami shook her head, not even phased as Sanji used a spatula to fend off a hand sneaking toward the edge of her plate. "The log pose isn't picking it up either… almost like Punk Hazard."

"Trafalgar-san," Robin spoke up as she glanced at Law, "Is it some trait of islands in this area of the sea?"

"Not that I am aware of," he replied as he glanced over to meet her gaze. When he glanced back at his plate, half his fish was missing. His eyebrow twitched as he contemplated stabbing the rubber hand with a butter knife if it came back his way. The things he put up with for this alliance…

Without missing a beat, Sanji dished another grilled fish onto Law's plate as if it was routine… which it was.

"Hmm," Nami mused for a moment before lifting her hand to make a point. "It might have something to do with this island being made from a coral reef. It's more of an exposed section of ancient reef than a real landmass."

"A reef?" Chopper asked, eyes wide, "Was Punk Hazard a reef too?"

Before Nami could answer, Usopp chimed in, standing on his chair and raising a hand to the sky, "Of course! This whole area of the New World used to be part of a grand coral city, with vast palaces reaching into the sky, where mermaids and fishmen lived. But then a great storm came and destroyed the city, forcing them all to evacuate. And of course, even though I was only six years old, they had heard of the Great Captain Usopp, and asked me to lead them to a new homeland."

"Really?!" Chopper gasped with shining eyes.

"Though it was a harrowing journey, fraught with danger and vicious Sea Kings, I was able to lead them to Fishman Island and-" Usopp continued with his tale, gesturing dramatically.

"Oooh! Really, Usopp? So cool!" Luffy chimed in, eyes also shining.

"Liar," Zoro grunted as he set down his bottle of sake.

"O-oi, Zoro!" Usopp flailed at the swordsman for calling him on his tall tale.

"Don't just tell them stuff like that!" Nami snapped as she stood up, leaning over to slam her fist into Usopp's head.

"Sowwy," Usopp moaned from where he lay, face smushed into the tabletop, lump growing on his head. Luffy just laughed happily.

Nami huffed and sat back down. "Punk Hazard had real mountains, so it was more than just a reef. We don't really know why the log pose didn't latch onto it."

"I knew it! It's a mystery island! Just like Punk Hazard." Luffy nodded sagely, as if he knew exactly what he was talking about.

Nami just sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Since we're obviously going exploring after lunch…" there was really no point trying to convince Luffy otherwise. "I want to chart this island and add it to my maps. It's not big, so it shouldn't take too long."

There was a sudden shriek from Caesar where he sat by the mast, still chained up and hunched over his lunch. "Give that back! That's mine!" He lunged for the retreating rubber hand holding his piece of meat, falling off his stool and just managing to latch onto the food. A tug-of-war began between the two as Luffy fell off his seat, the recoil of his arm dragging Caesar over toward him. Everyone else completely ignored the scuffle that broke out, already knowing how it would end.

"I wouldn't mind stretching my legs," Robin smiled serenely.

Sanji shimmied over to Robin, handing her, and then Nami, a light, fruity dessert, "Robin-chaan, Nami-saan, it would be my greatest honor to accompany you to the island!"

"I'll need the Shark Submerge to check the outer hull, but I'll prep the Mini-Merry for you while I'm at it," Franky grinned before finishing off his bottle of cola.

"And I'll help!" Usopp announced, grasping for a reason to stay off the mysterious-and-possibly-dangerous island.

"Zobo! Broog! Choffer!" Luffy swallowed his mouthful of meat before continuing, "You can come with me!" He grinned at them from where he sat on top of a bruised and battered Caesar. Then he hopped to his feet and slid back into his chair. "I want dessert too, Sanji!"

"Yohohohoho!"

Caesar moaned from the floor, "Th-this is no way to tr-treat a valu-able hostage… Do-Doflamingo will hear of this…"

Sanji dropped a bowl of dessert onto the table in front of Luffy, "Here. And don't even _think_ of bothering the ladies for some of theirs." With Luffy now busy, it was safe to pass the rest of the dessert dishes around to the others.

Kin'emon put a hand to his chin before declaring, "As a samurai, and a man, it is my duty to protect the weak sex, so I shall accompany the women and make sure they do not fall on the wet rocks." And maybe he'd get to see them jumping from rock to rock, breasts jiggling merrily, held up only by their indecent, scandalous, tiny tops.

Nami scowled with a dark aura, fist clenched as she glared down the table at Kin'emon's suddenly lecherous expression, "_Who's_ going to get smashed into the rocks?"

Sanji's foot suddenly smashed Kin'emon's head into the table, wiping the naughty expression off his face, "How dare you insult Nami-san's and Robin-chan's perfect sense of balance and agility like that! They're more graceful than swans; not like _you_, pervy samurai!"

With Sanji handling her vengeance, Nami turned back to the rest of the table. "Right then. Even if Franky and Usopp don't have to repair anything, we'll still have to stay here for a while. We can't safely maneuver Sunny back out to sea past the reefs until the tide is at its highest. So we have plenty of time to explore before we need to be back at the ship. Dinner at the latest, though. We should all be back before it gets dark."

"Sanji!" Luffy suddenly shouted, "We need pirate bentos!"

Sanji rounded on Luffy with a boot to the head, "YOU JUST ATE!" Luffy's torso and head just bent to the side with the impact, his butt still firmly planted in his seat.

"But Sanjiii!" he pouted, foot still squishing his rubber head, "We need adventure snacks!"

Even after so long sailing in close quarters with the StrawHat pirates, Law was still somewhat baffled and unsure what to think of the lack of hierarchy on the ship. Half the crew smacked the captain around more than his enemies did – not that it hurt the rubber teen, since none of them used haki when they hit him. And sometimes it felt as if the position of who was in charge was shuffled around more often than a deck of cards. But StrawHat never seemed to mind. Yet, despite the obvious disrespect to the captain of the ship, Law had been on board long enough to pick up on signs of the underlying fondness every member of the crew had for StrawHat, despite the insults and strikes. He'd also seen their faith and respect for their captain during combat situations. They were undoubtedly loyal to StrawHat, and he didn't think most of them would continue to follow someone they didn't respect. It was hard for him to reconcile the two sides of the crew. But if there was one thing he'd learned while sailing with them, it was to take things in stride, or at least try to look like he was. So he pretended to ignore the argument as best he could, and finished his lunch.

After lunch, Franky and Usopp headed down to the soldier dock to prep the Mini-Merry for the others, and take out the Shark Submerge to go over the hull. Meanwhile Kin'emon and Momonosuke came up on deck, dragging Caesar behind them. Momonosuke ran over to the railing next to Nami and peered over at the island. "_That's_ the island? It doesn't look like much."

"Unhand me! I'm still hungry!" whined the chained logia user. "Ack!" Caesar tried to get back to the galley, but Kin'emon just kept dragging him. "Stop- Stop dragging me! I won't be a very good hostage if you damage me! Are you trying to starve me?!"

An apple came flying out of the still open galley door and smacked Caesar in the face, knocking him over. "You already ate! If you don't want my foot in your face next, then stay out of my kitchen!" Sanji roared from inside.

"I… wanted… some dessert too…" Caesar moaned through swollen lips and nose.

"Hostages don't get dessert," Law smirked as he walked past the moaning scientist.

Kin'emon ignored the exchange and just dragged the now bruised prisoner over to chain him to the mast to keep him securely out of the way.

Zoro walked up to the railing and glanced over the island. "Looks boring."

Chopper scrambled up onto the railing next to him and shaded his eyes to peer at the island. "I don't know… there might be some interesting toxins secreted by the coral colonies that I can use to make medicines…"

"Toxins!?" Usopp squeaked as he poked his head out of the hatch to the soldier dock. "Ahaha-" he laughed nervously, then grinned widely and nervously at Zoro and Chopper while waving them off, "You have fun with that, guys. I'm going to get on the sub… and stay off that island." He paused, "Ah, right, and the Mini-Merry is ready too!"

Sanji stepped out of the galley, carrying an armful of packs. "Oi, Luffy!" The rubber captain turned around just in time to catch the packs Sanji tossed at him. "Don't eat those all at once. You're not getting any more till dinner."

Luffy grinned and lifted the packs over his head with a cheer, "Pirate Bentos! Thanks Sanji! You're the best!"

Sanji just smirked slightly around his cigarette before fluttering over to the ladies near the soldier dock hatch, half the remaining packs in hand. "Nami-swan~ Let me carry your things for you and Robin-chan!"

"Luffy," Zoro stepped up next to his captain and glanced from the packs to Luffy's grinning face. Luffy pouted, but handed over two of the packs, keeping only one for himself. Zoro kept one and handed the other two to Chopper and Brook. It really wasn't the best idea to let Luffy carry all the food anyway.

"Alright!" Luffy shouted as he slung his pack onto his back.

Law just shook his head slightly. After all that, the cook made the snack bentos anyway. He turned away to find an out of the way spot to relax while waiting for the StrawHats to return to the ship. However, he didn't get very far before a rubber limb wrapped several times around his waist. "Wha-?!"

"Let's go, Tra-guy!" Luffy cheered.

Zoro made a strangled sound as Luffy's arm continued to stretch and suddenly snaked around him, Brook, and Chopper. "Luffy, wait-!" was all he got out before-

"_Gomu gomu no Rocket!_"

With a rubber snap, they were all airborne and headed for the island at high speed. They sailed past the coast and up over the crest of a low rocky hillock, quickly out of sight of those left on the ship, though they could still hear Chopper and Brook screeching in the distance.

There was a moment of silence on the ship, then Nami sighed and shrugged with a 'what can you do' air about her. Sanji peered into the distance, hand shielding his eyes, "Ohh, they made some good distance for carrying that many."

Robin chuckled before starting to climb down the steps to the soldier dock. "It sounds like they're having fun. We should go if we want to catch up."

"Right away, Robin-chan!" Sanji sang out as he gathered up Nami's surveying gear and bowed for Nami to go first. "Ladies first~" Kin'emon tried to go next, but Sanji shoved him out of the way, "You're no lady!" Sanji then leaped down after the ladies, with a twirl, "Wait for me, ladies~!"

"Of course I'm not a woman!" Kin'emon bellowed after Sanji as the cook disappeared below the deck.

Usopp just sighed as the samurai chased the cook down the steps. Then he glanced over to Momonosuke where the boy was perched on a barrel. "You're not going too?"

Momonosuke shook his head and straightened himself up proudly, "No. Someone should guard the prisoner, and as a samurai I am not afraid of him at all." He paused, then added, "Also, the island looks boring, and" he took out a bowl of dessert, "Nami gave me a second helping of dessert."

"That's MY DESSERT!" Caesar shrieked from where he was tied, kicking his legs futilely.

"Prisoners don't get dessert," Usopp and Momonosuke said together as they waved Caesar's concerns away, ignoring his indignant shouts.

"Right then. Give Franky and I a call in the sub if this guy gives you any trouble," Usopp jerked a thumb at Caesar. Momonosuke nodded as he happily kicked his feet and ate the dessert. Once the Mini-Merry launched, Usopp headed below to join Franky in the sub.

* * *

**This chapter kind of got away from me. I first meant to skim over lunch and get to the island, but then decided to flesh lunch out a bit more. It ended up taking up most of the chapter. So, while I meant to get further onto the island in this chapter, it ended up stopping here instead. This seemed like yet another good stopping point.**

**While I didn't progress the story as much as I wanted, I did get a chance to have more interaction between characters. Think of these beginning chapters as me giving the characters a shake-down to get used to writing them. I'm not sure if I have Momonosuke and Kin'emon down very well as far as characterization goes, though. So if I messed anything up, please let me know.**

**Caesar is just too fun to abuse while he's all tied up as a prisoner. He's an absolutely terrible person, and I like messing with him. I have no regrets.**

**Sorry if it seems I'm going slow with things. I'm trying to write shorter chapters than I normally do, so that I can update more often. I'm still trying to get used to that change.**

**As you can see, I will be using a few Japanese honorifics and terms. It won't be extensive, and will mainly be for attack names, and things that I feel don't translate directly very well.**

**Please let me know how I'm doing, as it lets me know what I'm doing right, and what I'm doing wrong, as far as writing and characterization goes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer in first chapter.**

**Still looking for a beta reader to bounce ideas off of for this and other One Piece stories I'm interested in writing. PM me if interested.**

**Rated T for Sanji's continued potty mouth, and some samurai lechery.**

**Thank you **_**Ace Portgas D**_** and **_**driftingstar**_** for your reviews. I will update when I get chapters done. And I'm glad you think everyone is in character so far. I'm still worried about messing up since I'm not completely familiar with all the characters, but I'm trying.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

Arcing up and sailing over the rocky coastline gave the group a great view of the island, but most were too busy to notice. Law's first instinct was to create a Room to teleport himself safely out of the air. But before he had a chance to expand the swirl of energy, bony arms and long spindly legs latched onto him, throwing his focus as the screaming skeleton clung to him. Zoro thrashed beside him, knocking Brook repeatedly into Law and Law into Luffy. The reason for the thrashing was because the swordsman had a shrieking reindeer clinging to his face, making it hard to breathe. Luffy was absolutely no help at all as he just laughed, completely at ease with shooting through the air at high speed. It was fine for him, he was rubber and wouldn't be hurt by the landing.

"StrawHat-ya-" Law started to growl out, but was cut off as Luffy suddenly whooped in interest.

"Oooooh! What a huge hole!"

Law struggled to shove the skeleton away from his face enough to get a look at what they were heading toward. Once he saw, his eyes widened in shock and a bit of concern. Beneath them stretched the rocky, dead coral of the island, but ahead of them, in the center of the island, gaped a massive circular hole that plunged straight down into darkness below.

"Aah!" Luffy exclaimed, sounding entirely too cheerful about it, "We're going inside!"

"What?!" came Zoro's muffled shout as he finally managed to shift Chopper around enough to be able to see a bit out of his good eye, and catch his breath.

"AHHHH! GIANT HOLE!" Chopper and Brook just started screaming even louder as they got a look at the massive pit they were going to fall into.

Their arc took them down, plunging past the rim of the pit, rapidly dropping into the shadow of the walls. Law couldn't see the bottom, it was far too dark, or perhaps too far down. But given how low-lying the island was, it could easily be half full of sea water down there. With four Devil Fruit anchors and only one person who could swim, the odds were not good if they landed in water. Landing on rock wasn't a much better prospect, though.

Screams echoed around the walls as they plunged into darkness.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the coast…

Nami stretched once she stepped out of the Mini-Merry, while Sanji worked to unload all of her surveying gear and the food packs. The coast was rocky and rough, but it was the best place they could find for a landing on this side of the island. Robin sat perched on a rock higher up, out of the spray zone to avoid getting wet. Her eyes were closed as she used her powers to get a better view of the island.

Sanji stood in the surf, pants rolled up and shoes waiting on the pile of gear on shore as he worked to haul the Mini-Merry up onto shore above the tide line. None of them wanted the tide to come in and batter the little ship into the rocks, or carry her out to sea. Sanji wouldn't dream of asking the ladies to help; however…

"Oi! Damn lazy bastard! Get down here and help!"

Kin'emon stood perched on a rock out of the tide zone, not offering to help at all. "As a Samurai of Wano country, my skills are best put to use protecting the weak women," he announced solemnly with great dignity. Then he added, in a normal voice, "Besides, I don't want to get wet."

"SHITTY SAMURAI! AT LEAST PULL FROM THE FRONT!" Sanji snarled.

Nami ignored the two as they started bickering, and climbed up past Robin to the crest of the rocks to get a look around.

"Oh, my," Robin's voice pulled Nami's attention back, while Sanji and Kin'emon butted heads down by the Mini-Merry.

"What is it, Robin?"

"It seems there is a large underground section of this island."

"Underground?" Nami frowned and glanced back at the ocean, "But this island is already nearly at sea level. Shouldn't the sea water just fill it in?"

"Curious, isn't it?" Robin smiled up at Nami. "We should go take a look. I think it's something you'll want to add to your map."

"Mm. Alright!" Nami raised her voice as she turned back to the men by the boat. "Sanji-kun, Kin'emon, let's go! Robin found something! Aren't you two finished yet?" She propped her hands on her hips and frowned disapprovingly at them.

"Yes! Nami-swaan!" Sanji immediately cheered, abandoning the glaring and shoving contest with Kin'emon, letting the Samurai overbalance and topple to the ground. Somewhere in the middle of the argument, the Mini-Merry had gotten further up on the rocks. The cook then leaped to gather up the bags and join the women near the top of the hill. When Kin'emon stomped up alongside Sanji, the blond shoved the food bags into his arms. "Oi, make yourself useful."

"I am a Samurai! Not a pack mule!" Kin'emon glared back and tried to shove the packs back onto Sanji.

"You're the one that wanted to come! At least carry the food. I'm carrying all of Nami-san's equipment, which can't be trusted to shitty swordsmen."

The argument was about to erupt in full force again, when Nami interrupted. "We're going on ahead, guys. Catch up, okay!" Then Nami and Robin began jumping from rock to rock to reach the top of the hill, quickly moving out of sight of the two men.

"Ah! Nami-swaan~ Robin-chwaaan~ wait for meee~!" Sanji sang out as he abandoned the argument and bounded after them.

Kin'emon just stared up at where the women had been for a moment. …And then his nose started dribbling blood as his expression grew lecherous. He knew it! So much glorious, indecent bouncing! Then he cleared his throat and schooled his expression back to serious, honorable samurai. "Very well. As a Samurai of Wano country, it is my duty to accompany you shameless women to keep you out of trouble." With that said, he snatched up the packs and raced after the women, eager to get another eyeful.

A few minutes later, the men caught up with the women, whom were standing on a tall rocky outcrop, staring at something in the distance. They leaped up to join them, and then had to stop and stare themselves.

From the vantage point they had an expansive view of the island. But what made them stop and stare was the giant hole in the ground that gaped in the middle of the island like a pit into the center of the world.

"What?" Kin'emon muttered as he stared along with Sanji. Then he paused and glanced around, "Where… did the others go? This island is not that large…"

Sanji had taken out a cigarette and was chewing on it thoughtfully as he glanced from the pit toward the shore. "Hey… didn't they rocket in from…" and he pointed, drawing an arc in the air from the Sunny off shore towards… the pit.

Nami sighed and put a hand over her eyes and forehead. "Of course they did. Why am I not surprised. If there's trouble within a hundred miles, Luffy and Zoro will somehow manage to land in it."

"Oh dear," Robin smiled, "that pit might be filled with sea water. Or some terrible, hungry monster."

Nami just sighed again. Sanji lit his cigarette and took a drag before exhaling smoke. "Well, then we'd better go check. Luffy will want me to cook that terrible, hungry monster for him."

Robin hid a giggle behind her hand as they started hiking down to the edge of the pit.

* * *

Pitted, ancient coral walls rushed past them as they fell into darkness. Screams echoed and rebounded off the walls as their fall started to pick up speed as gravity pulled them down.

"Luffy-saaan!" Brook wailed as he reached further around Law to grip onto Luffy, squishing Law in between them. "Do _something_! We're going to _die!_ …Ah. But, I am already dead…"

Law grunted as the wailing skeleton's bony ribcage squashed him further against Luffy's side and knocked his head into Luffy's shoulder. He could actually feel Luffy's rubber shoulder deforming slightly under the impact of his cheekbone. The sensation was disconcerting, but at least he hadn't knocked himself silly against Luffy's shoulder bones. He could feel Luffy's laughter reverberating through the smaller captain's frame.

"It's fine. I'm rubber!" Luffy replied happily.

"WE'RE NOT!" roared Zoro, Chopper, and Brook all together.

"StrawHat-ya… Skeleton-ya…" grunted Law as he shoved at Brook and Luffy to try to work an arm free enough to use his powers.

"Ah! I forgot," Luffy announced, entirely too calmly as far as his crewmates were concerned.

"IDIOT!" came the collective roar from his crewmates. Law ignored the stupidity as he finally crooked his fingers enough to start forming a Room.

"_Room."_

"_Gomu Gomu no…_"

Law was so focused on expanding the Room far enough to reach the top of the pit, now just a small circle of light far above them, that he paid no attention to Luffy's antics.

"…_EMERGENCY BRAKES!_" Three rubber limbs shot out in three different directions, two feet and one hand latching onto pits in the ancient, dead coral walls. The last arm was still firmly wrapped around the tangle of pirates. The sudden jolt as the fall abruptly slowed smashed Law's face into Luffy's shoulder, his Room collapsing inward. Law barely managed to hold onto the technique enough to keep it from collapsing entirely. Even so, it was now much too small to reach the surface to safely teleport them out.

As Luffy's limbs stretched further and further, the fall slowed even more. Despite Brook's weight pressing him down onto Luffy, and on top of that Zoro and Chopper's weight, Law was able to lift his head up enough to realize what had happened. He frowned. Any second now, they were going to be catapulted back into the air if someone didn't do something.

Limbs still stretching, slowing them down, they continued to descend into the pit. Looking over Luffy's shoulder, Law spotted something in the shadows below. The bottom of the pit. He'd been correct on both counts.

The surface of dark water glinted dimly below them, growing closer with every second. If they hit that, Luffy would lose strength, and Zoro wouldn't be able to save all four of them in time before at least one of them drowned. But the dull gleam of rock also caught Law's eye. A raised outcropping was in the center of the water-filled pit.

Law hissed and twitched his cramped fingers, willing his shrunken Room to expand further once more. "StrawHat-ya, let go!"

Luffy turned his head just enough to catch Law's eye, then grinned widely and released his grip on the walls. His outstretched limbs snapped back to him even as he pulled the others closer to him.

There was a sudden displacement of air.

The entire group crashed into the rocky floor, Luffy on the bottom, absorbing most of the impact.

* * *

Three pirates and a samurai stood on the edge of the gaping pit, peering down into the darkness below. Even though the sun was still high in the sky, letting sunlight filter far down into the hole, it was still impossible to make out the bottom.

Sanji exhaled a stream of smoke, "That's a long way down…"

Nami frowned, worriedly peering into the pit for any sign of the others. "…Maybe they didn't fall down there?" She cocked her head, listening intently, "I don't hear anything down there…"

Standing behind Nami, Robin folded her arms across her chest and closed her eyes. "…There is no sign of them anywhere else on this island."

"Do you see them down there, Robin-chan?" Sanji chewed on his cigarette.

After a moment Robin shook her head and let her arms fall back to her sides. "It's too dark for me to see much."

"We shall have to find a way down, then," Kin'emon spoke in a serious, determined tone.

"Alright then," Nami straightened up and flipped her hair behind her shoulders. "Sanji-kun, you're with me. Robin, go with Kin'emon. We'll split up and search the perimeter for a way down."

"Right away, Nami-swaaan~!" Sanji sang out as he leaped to her side.

Robin smiled and turned to Kin'emon, "Let's go, Samurai-san."

"You shall be safe with me, escort woman," Kin'emon declared, hand resting on his sword hilt. Robin just smiled as they started off around one side of the pit. Nami and Sanji headed in the opposite direction.

By the time they met up on the far side of the pit, they were all growing discouraged. There had been no sign of a path down. They were also growing more concerned, as there had been no sign of their crewmates trying to climb, or rocket, back out. They stopped to take a break as they considered what to do next.

Robin sat on a rock, once again trying to use her powers to search the pit. Nami, on the other hand, paced restlessly, one hand tapping absently on the holster of her Sorcery Clima-Tact at her hip. Kin'emon had taken up a brooding, thoughtful, cross-legged seat on the rocks not far from Robin.

Sanji stood at the edge of the pit, chewing on a cigarette as he glared down into the depths. "Shitty Marimo… Damn rubber bastard… making the ladies waste their time worrying about them…" he growled and muttered under his breath. He could hardly blame Chopper and Brook since they'd been dragged along by his idiot captain. But that didn't stop him from being pissed at them... it was better than worrying, anyway. Not that he needed to worry. A fall down a crappy hole in the ground wouldn't kill any of them.

Nami abruptly stopped pacing and placed her hands on her hips. "Okay! We'll just have to make our own way down."

"Oh?" Robin smiled and looked up at Nami, releasing her eyes and ears as she focused on the navigator.

Sanji turned, "I can Sky Walk carrying the ladies, but it will be too dangerous once it gets too dark to see where I'm going."

Robin nodded, and spoke serenely, "I too could fly down. But in the dark it would be too easy to run into a wall and fall and shatter all my bones."

Kin'emon frowned deeply, but had no ideas on how to get down there safely. The swordsmanship of a Wano samurai would be of no help, and he could not think of a way to use his clothing magic to reach the bottom of the pit. He grit his teeth in frustration. It was shameful that he could not find a way to help after they had done so much for him and Momonosuke.

"Then leave it to me," Nami announced with a confident smile as she drew two segments of her clima-tact and began fitting the poles together.

"Ohh! Nami-san is so wonderful when she has an idea~!" Sanji cooed as he fluttered nearby, eager to see her in action.

Nami strode confidently up to the edge of the pit. She glanced down into the depths, then up at the sky. Pursing her lips, she held up a finger for a moment, then stepped back and twirled her clima-tact. "Alright, here I go!" Gripping the pole, Nami twisted the segments slightly, then spun it again before aiming one end down into the pit directly below where she was standing. "Milky Road!" Thick, white clouds began to pour out of the end of the clima-tact, forming a long, thick stream of fluffy clouds. Aiming at an angle, the path of clouds hit the wall of the pit and began curving to follow the wall. The cloud path curved down and around and around, circling the pit as the front end disappeared out of sight into the darkness below. The cloud sank into the porous, dead coral walls, latching firmly in place. Nami continued to pour cloud material into the pit, creating a path that lead down. After a bit, she cut off the stream, and announced, "Solid, times two!" She spun the pole around and split the segments before holstering them at her hip again.

"Oooh! Nami-san is so brilliant!" Sanji cheered as he shimmied up to peer down at the cloud path.

Kin'emon and Robin hurried to join them, peering down at the clouds circling the pit. "How wonderful," Robin smiled warmly.

"Allow me!" Sanji crooned as he leaped off the edge to land on the start of the cloud path. The clouds sank squishily under his weight, but held up with no sign of disintegrating beneath him.

"What sorcery is this!?" Kin'emon gasped as he cautiously poked at the cloud with one sheathed sword. Then he cautiously stepped out onto the clouds before glancing back at a smirking Nami. "Your ninjutsu is impressive, shameless woman," he admitted grudgingly.

"Chemistry, Che-mis-try~" Nami smirked and stepped past him, heading down the cloud path. "Don't just stand there, gawking. The clouds won't last forever, so let's hurry," she called over her shoulder. Robin smiled and followed her past Kin'emon.

Sanji bowed Nami and Robin onwards as they reached him, "Ladies first," then he hurried to catch up.

Kin'emon followed after, testing each squishy foothold as he marveled at this latest magic.

* * *

After a moment of groans and moans, Law felt the weight shift off of his back, finally allowing him to lift his head away from Luffy's back. Thankfully, the rubber arm was no longer wrapped around his waist. He grunted and braced his hands to shove himself up. There was a yelp as the skeleton rolled off of him, and a grunt as Brook landed on Zoro. Luffy, underneath Law, rolled over and grinned up at him, the brat not even having the decency to look bruised.

"Shishishi! That was great!"

Law pushed himself up onto his knees beside Luffy, giving the rubber captain room to sit up. They both glanced around.

"Ara? How did we get over here?" Luffy muttered as he glanced from the dark water, to the rocks they were on.

Chopper moaned from where he perched on the very top of Zoro's head, still clinging and fur on end.

Zoro had sat up already, legs and arms crossed as he looked around at their new surroundings. "Huh…"

Brook groaned where he lay, head on the floor in front of Zoro's legs, arms splayed and rear up in the air at a sharp angle. "Wh-what happened?"

Law grunted and pushed himself to his feet to get a better look around. "I teleported us."

Zoro eyed him, "You can do that? Interesting."

"Didn't know… you could tele-teleport so many…" Chopper muttered dizzily from his perch.

"Hn," Law responded absently, his attention more on their surroundings than the conversation.

"Oooh! So cool! That was fun, Traffy! Let's do it again!" Luffy bounced to his feet in excitement.

"No." Law turned around, slowly turning to look all around.

"Aww," Luffy pouted, but quickly perked up as he followed Law's gaze.

It wasn't quite as dark down there as it had seemed while they were falling. Faint light reflected down from above, bouncing off the water and wet rocks. Rather than being still and stagnant, the water was choppy and rough. There was no way to tell how deep it was, or what lurked in its depths. But the most interesting thing down here, by far, was the rocky island in the center of the dark waters.

The small island was made of ancient coral like all the rest of the main island, and the walls of the pit. But rising out of the center island was an ancient ruin. It looked like a temple of some kind, rising up in massive round steppes like wedding cake layers. The edge of each layer had carved pillars ringing it, with an empty gap inside before the next layer rose. The seventh, and last, layer only had a ring of pillars with a stone roof on top. The temple was made of cut and carved coral. The carvings and images on the walls and pillars were worn down with age and water, but could still be made out. A recurring theme seemed to be a mirrored pair of some kind of exotic koi fish with flowing fins and crowns. One fish had a crown of pearls, and the other had a crown of stars, but they otherwise looked identical. Two carved coral statues of the paired fish flanked a doorway leading into the ground floor of the temple.

"AMAZING!" Luffy cheered, hands in the air, "Robin's gotta see this!"

Law tilted his head back to look up to the top of the temple. Then he looked further up to the dot of light that was the opening they'd fallen into. Talk about dumb luck. You'd never be able to see the temple from up there.

Zoro walked up beside Law, Chopper now perched on his shoulder so the reindeer didn't have to risk his hooves slipping on the wet rocks. The swordsman looked at the temple where Luffy was now riding on one of the fish statues, then glanced up to the hole above them. "Hm. Wonder how it got down here."

Law just hummed noncommittally before stepping forward onto the smoothed, cut-stone floor that marked the temple grounds.

"I bet Robin could figure it out," Chopper chimed in now that he'd calmed down.

"Wha-what if it's a burial temple?" Brook stammered as he stepped up and gripped onto Zoro's shoulders from behind as if trying to hide behind him. "We shouldn't disturb it… it might have _ghosts!_"

"You're a skeleton that turns into a ghost," Zoro grunted, "We'll just use you to scare the other ghosts away."

"Ah! That's right!" Brook stood up, lifting a finger in realization, then he wilted again, "but it's still spooky…" he added, "even though I am already dead! Yohohoho!"

"So?" Zoro asked nonchalantly as he started walking forward, Brook following. "We're going anyway." He knew his captain, after all.

"Haha! This is great! I bet there's treasure!" Luffy whooped as he jumped off the fish statue and ran up to the doors. Another crowned fish motif was on the double doors, with mirrored people standing below the fish, touching hands palm-to-palm where the doors split. Luffy shoved at the doors until they began to creak open. "LET'S GO, GUYS!" Without waiting for the rest, Luffy ran inside.

Inside was a hallway that branched to the left and the right. Directly ahead was another set of double doors, these even grander than the ones to the outside. Part of that grandeur was because the carvings on the doors were less worn down than the ones outside, making the images stand out. The walls, floor, and ceiling were all made of cut coral set in a mosaic of patterns and images. The mosaics were damaged in places where sections had fallen out over time, but the overall effect was striking and beautiful.

"Oooh!" Luffy craned his head and neck this way and that as he looked around, even spinning around in place to take it all in as the others came in from outside. "I wonder if there are any traps to stop treasure theives!" he grinned, obviously hoping there were traps.

"Traps?!" gasped Chopper in horror.

"Treasure thieves!?" gasped Brook indignantly, "But we're pirates!"

"That's right!" Chopper exclaimed, calming down. "We should be okay-" then he broke off and flailed his hooves around, "Waitasecond! How do the traps know?! Are they _smart_ traps?!" He looked around warily and clicked his hooves together. "_Can they read our minds?_" he asked in a nervous whisper.

"…It's a good thing that witch, Nami, isn't here then," Zoro mused as he glanced around before following Luffy.

"Scary!" Brook wailed in the background as he peered around for any sign of mind-reading smart traps.

Law tried to ignore the lot of them as he stood behind Zoro and glanced around with mild interest.

"Shishishi!" Luffy snickered as he headed straight for the inner doors, shoving them open as well. Then he stood back and gasped, eyes going wide as he looked into the interior hall of the temple. The others moved up to join him.

The main hall of the temple was a vast circular space that took up most of the interior. The ceiling arched far up, narrowing in staggered tiers, reflecting the tiers of the temple's exterior. A coral mosaic walkway led to the center of the hall directly across from where they stood at the entrance. Another walkway circled the room along the outer wall. On the left and right sides of the chamber other pathways led from archways to the center of the room as well. Between the walkways were pools of still water that showed perfect mirrored reflections of the chamber.

In the center of the hall was an island of mosaic tiles, with an altar rising up toward the roof. The altar had stairs at the end of the walkway they had arrived on , which led up to the top. On the top was a circular platform with a series of roofed pillars set in a square formation around another pool of water. From the ceiling far above, water poured down in a cascade to land on the square roof supported by the pillars. From there the water poured down between the pillars to form solid sheets of liquid that drained into grooves in the floor of the dais. At the base of the stairs stood a pair of crowned fish statues. But instead of facing each other, they faced up the stairs toward the altar. At the top of the stairs was a second set of statues, facing down toward the first set. Unusually, both of the fish at the bottom of the stairs had crowns of pearls, while both fish at the top had crowns of stars.

Luffy stepped past the threshold, and the instant he set foot onto the coral mosaic tiles a glow began around his feet. Surprised, he glanced down, eyes reflecting the rainbow-tinted phosphorescent glow of the coral tiles beneath his feet. He hopped back from the glow, landing on dim tiles, but those too began to glow. Each tile gave off an aura of light and color. The glow began to spread to other tiles, crawling across the floor and up the walls. Each tile glowed in the color of the coral it was made of, shining in an array of pastel hues that made it seem as if an aurora borealis was crawling across the floor and up the walls.

"Oooh!" Chopper and Brook chorused together, eyes and eyesockets gleaming at the display.

"So pretty…" Chopper hopped down from Zoro's shoulder and touched the glowing tiles, waving his hooves through the aura of light they gave off.

Zoro frowned as he looked around, one hand resting on Wado Ichimonji as he stepped up beside Luffy.

"So cool!" Luffy cheered as he chased the leading edge of the glow down the walkway as if trying to catch it. Chopper raced forward to join him, giggling at the impromptu game of tag. The glow spread until the entire interior of the temple was lit up with a soft pastel light that seemed to make the reflecting pools glow. Unbeknownst to them, the glow continued spreading until even the outside of the temple was lit up in phosphorescent pastel hues.

Law stood in the doorway and watched, Kikoku resting against his shoulder in it's sheathe.

Brook peered into the reflecting pools, uncertain of how deep they were. Meanwhile, Luffy and Chopper had made a full circuit around the base of the altar in the center of the room as they chased each other through the glow. As they came back around to the fish statues, Luffy scooped up a giggling Chopper and set the reindeer on his shoulders. Then he whooped, "The treasure has gotta be _awesome_! Let's go!" Before anyone could say anything, he'd charged up the stairs to the dais at the top of the altar.

At the top, the pillars and tile were glowing as well, making the sheets of water and the center pool glow brightly as well. The sheets of water falling between the pillars to the sides and back of the pool seemed almost as smooth as glass as the glow reflected off of them.

Chopper still perched on his shoulder, Luffy looked around excitedly for the treasure. But other than the water, pillars, and the two fish statues, there didn't seem to be anything at the top of the altar. "Huh?" Luffy scratched the top of his head as he glanced around again. "Did someone already take the treasure?"

Chopper hopped down and walked around, hooves clicking on the glowing tiles. "…Maybe there is no treasure?"

"That's boring," Luffy pouted, puffing up his cheeks.

Brook, Zoro, and Law trailing behind, joined them at the top of the altar.

"Yohoho, perhaps the temple is the treasure, Luffy-san," Brook murmured as he looked around the glowing chamber.

Chopper nodded as he looked out over the room from the vantage of the altar, "It is very pretty. I bet Nami would like it, and she always knows treasure when she sees it."

Luffy frowned, then looked around for a moment with a blank expression. Then he nodded and pulled Hat back up from where it hung on his back, and settled the straw hat back on his head. "It's a mystery temple," he announced decisively.

Law walked the perimeter of the dais, eyeing the water and pillars speculatively. He couldn't really see whatever value the creators might have put in this temple. Whatever it was, it had probably been lost to time along with the temple's builders. He stopped to peer down into the center pool as Zoro walked past him to look at the pillars and the waterfall at the back of the dais.

Luffy had climbed up onto one of the fish statues and was peering up toward the roof of the chamber, trying to see where the water came from.

"What do you suppose is causing the tiles to glow?" Brook wondered aloud as he ran his bony fingers over the carvings on a pillar.

Chopper joined Brook by the pillar, reaching up to touch the carvings with his hooves. "Maybe it's some kind of phosphorescent coral," the reindeer mused. "Maybe I should take some samples…"

"Ah! I'm sure the ladies would love to see some of it," Brook held up a finger as an idea struck him, "And perhaps, as thanks, they would let me see their panties…Yohohoho."

The conversation was derailed as Zoro called from the back of the dais. "The water is the treasure."

"Eh? Really?!" Luffy sprang off the statue and rushed over to where Zoro stood with his back to the others, staring at the sheet of water falling in front of him.

"Hm?" Law turned, interest piqued despite himself.

"Really?" chirped Chopper as the reindeer hurried over toward Zoro, Brook following behind.

"Ah." Zoro gave a curt nod. "I was thirsty. So I tried some." He frowned slightly and crossed his arms over his chest as he continued to stare at the waterfall. "It must be… the Fountain of Youth." he declared authoritatively.

Luffy, Chopper, and Brook's eyes all grew huge and sparkled with amazement as they stared at Zoro. "REALLY?!

"That's so COOL!"

"That's incredible!"

"It gives me shivers just thinking about it! Although, I am just bones…"

Law just gave Zoro a blank stare.

"Ah. Look." Zoro turned around to face them.

Everyone stared in amazement at the swordsman.

And then, after a long moment, Law spoke up with a flat tone, "…You look the same."

Luffy squinted and tilted his head to the side, "No, no, I think his hair is a little shorter."

"Oh! Perhaps you have lost weight?" Brook queried uncertainly.

Chopper gasped, his hooves over his mouth, eyes wide, "Then… YOU REALLY ARE YOUNGER?! AMAZING!"

Law just stared at the four of them for a moment, eyebrow twitching slightly, before closing his eyes. "He's exactly the same."

Zoro frowned, "What's wrong with your eyes? Can't you see I'm years younger now?"

Law gave him an unimpressed look while the others gasped in amazement. "You haven't changed at all, swordsman-ya."

"Yes I have," Zoro protested, "Look." He turned and pointed at his reflection in the glass-like sheet of water pouring down between the pillars.

Luffy and the others hurried forward to stand next to Zoro to get a good look at his reflection. Law frowned and moved closer, only now noticing the reflection in the water.

"WOW! LOOK! LOOK! ZORO'S SO YOUNG!" Luffy pointed excitedly at the reflection, hopping in place.

Chopper gasped and pointed wildly between the reflection and the real Zoro. "You look just like when we first met, Zoro! IT REALLY IS THE FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH!"

"Oh… oh my…" Brook's confused, almost hopeful, almost tearful voice broke them out of their excitement. The skeletal musician was standing to the side, staring at his own reflection in the water. However, instead of a skeleton, a tall man with a large afro and a wide grin looked back at him. He lifted one skeletal hand as if to touch the reflection, but stopped as he saw the bones of his fingers hovering over the flesh hand of his old life. The wide smile in the reflection faltered.

Luffy skittered over to stand beside Brook, Zoro on Luffy's other side. He stared back and forth from the human flesh-and-blood reflection to the still-skeletal Brook. "Is that you, Brook?" he asked in a tone of awe, surprisingly quiet for once.

Brook nodded silently as tears gathered in the corners of his eye sockets, the human reflection mirroring the watery eyes. "I- yes… How is this-?"

Luffy reached out to catch Brook's bony hand in his own, giving a slight squeeze, drawing Brook's attention from his reflection. Luffy grinned widely up at his musician, the smile telling him without words that everything was going to be okay.

"…Yohoho, it is like looking at a ghost," Brook said after a moment, tone subdued. He glanced uncertainly back at the image of his past life. His fingers curled around Luffy's, returning the squeeze as he pulled his gaze away from the reflection and almost visibly shook off the melancholy and shock. "Ah, I guess it is not the Fountain of Youth after all."

"Strange… Is it just the reflections, then?" Law mused as he walked up to stand on Brook's other side, peering at his own reflection. "…Mine has not changed." He was surprised to find himself actually a bit disappointed that his reflection wasn't of a younger self. Instead, his reflection looked the same as always.

"Ah! Luffy-san!" Brook spoke up, his tone surprised and fond. "You are so little!" The skeleton pointed at the reflection of his captain. In the glass-like water a tiny boy of maybe seven or eight years old stood in Luffy's place, one hand stretching up to hold flesh-and-blood Brook's hand.

"Aha! So cool!" Luffy waved, watching his tiny reflection mirror his movements. Then he started to make faces and stretch his mouth, the little Luffy mirroring his movements. "This is SO COOL!"

Chopper came up to peek around Luffy's leg, his mirrored reflection peeking around tiny-Luffy's shoulder. "Ahh! Look!" Chopper wildly pointed at the blue-nosed reindeer fawn in Walk Point, wearing a pink hat and red shorts. "It's me! And I'm little too!"

Luffy laughed and scooped up Chopper to hug him to his chest. In the reflection, tiny Luffy picked up Chopper the reindeer fawn, whom was almost as big as he was. It almost looked like tiny Luffy would overbalance and fall down from the weight of Chopper the fawn. Both of them giggled wildly at their reflections.

Zoro frowned, looking down at his chest and body, then up at his reflection, and then back again. "So… I didn't get younger?"

Law shot him a glance that clearly said Zoro was being an idiot, but then the surgeon realized what he was doing. Quickly, Law schooled his expression back to normal, inwardly berating himself for letting them draw him into their antics for even a moment.

"Guess not!" Luffy grinned up at Zoro before turning his attention back to the reflections as he and Chopper pulled another set of faces at the mirror. "This isn't the Fountain of Youth, but the mystery water is pretty cool anyway!"

Law stepped back and sighed, resigning himself to waiting until Luffy and the other StrawHats grew tired of playing with their reflections. Not for the first time, he wondered just what he had gotten himself into by allying with StrawHat Luffy.

* * *

**Maybe not the best place to stop, but this chapter is already longer than the rest of this story combined. At first I wanted to put the entire island adventure into this chapter, but things just kept getting longer and longer. So instead of the entire thing, here we have the Rocketeers and the Girly-Pervy groups having adventures. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the Submariners. Franky and Usopp will reappear next chapter.**

**As you can see we're getting more into the 'adventure' part of the story genre. Hopefully I did okay with the characters and the pacing. There will be more adventure next chapter, but don't hope for a chapter longer than this one. I might not top 6000 words for a while as far as chapters go.**

**As for the Milky Road Nami used, while she's only been shown using the 'sea clouds' for the milky road in canon, it's perfectly reasonable for her to be able to make 'island clouds' or something at least sturdier than the watery clouds the Mini-Merry used to get to Punk Hazard. The only difference between the cloud types is the density caused by the ratio of water vapor to pyrobloin compound when the clouds are formed. Nami is also shown to use Milky Balls to create a wall of cloud to stop the rampaging children. If it had just been 'sea clouds' they could have waded through it like it was made of water instead of being blocked by the clouds.**

**So, yeah, I will be playing around with the characters' attacks and abilities to some extent beyond what canon has shown. I will do my best to keep the variations grounded in 'it could happen' logic for the OP world. So don't panic. Hopefully you'll enjoy my additions.**

**Please review and let me know what you liked, and what you didn't like or think I could do better on.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer in first chapter.**

**Rated T for Sanji's continued filthy mouth. Really, so far it's practically all Sanji's fault this fic is rated T.**

**Thank you **_**Vivianne95, Stitched in Ice, Camrynrose14, kani,**_** and**_** Sorariru**_** for your reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying things so far. Read on to find out about the mystery water. I can't tell you just yet what is up with the reflections, but you'll figure it out eventually.**

**Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. Some of the characters weren't cooperating, and the last part veered off from what I intended, and I had to choose which way to let things happen. And then things got long, so I had to split the chapter up.**

**Please remember to read and review. Every review really does inspire me to write faster and come up with more ideas for the story. Reviews also just make my day to know that other people besides me are enjoying what I'm writing.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

"YOW! It looks like Sunny is doing SUPER this week, for sure!" Franky crowed as he maneuvered the Shark Submerge III slowly along the outside of the Thousand Sunny's hull. There wasn't enough room for him to pose in the sub, but his adjustable hair being in the shape of a giant thumbs up was emphasis enough.

Usopp let go of the periscope and climbed up onto Franky's shoulder to get a better look out the front window of the sub. "So there's no damage at all? Adam's treasure wood really is amazing!"

"Of course! There're just a few scratches, but those will sand right out, no problem!" Franky grinned as he swung the sub around to dive underneath Sunny's hull.

"Whew," Usopp sighed in relief and sagged, draping across Franky's armored shoulder. "I was worried we'd be stuck on this weird island even longer having to fix the damage. But everything's fine. Of course," he added, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "Luffy and the others have probably already found some kind of trouble."

"Hahaha! Did you really think they wouldn't? But I'm sure they'll be fine. So relax, Long-nose-bro."

Usopp gave an exaggerated nonchalant shrug; trying to brush off any worry he felt for the others, "Mah, you're right. With monsters like them, there's nothing on this island that could hurt them. Now, let's get back to the soldier dock and-" He broke off and frowned, leaning further over Franky's shoulder to peer out the window, shading his eyes with one hand.

Franky frowned and tilted up his sunglasses, turning his head to follow the sniper's gaze. "Oi, what is it?"

"I thought I saw… Nah, it's probably nothing."

"Hrmmm." Franky spun the wheel, swinging the sub around in the direction Usopp had been looking.

"Wha-whoah! What're you-" Usopp flailed, clutching Franky's shoulder to keep from falling off at the sudden turn.

"If you saw something this close to Sunny, we need to check it out."

"What?! No we don't! It was nothing, I'm sure!"

"Oi, oi!" Franky interrupted, "If we anchored near something dangerous, we need to move the ship. So we gotta check it out to be sure. We'll circle the area. Keep an eye out for it, Usopp-bro."

Usopp grumbled, but went back to peering out the window. "I still think it was nothing, but- Wait! There it is again!" He pointed, eyes narrowing in focus.

"What is it? A sea king? I don't see anything…" Franky peered ahead as well.

"No. It's… I don't know. It looks like the current is-" Usopp cut off with a yelp as the sub suddenly shuddered and lurched to the side. "Whaaa!"

"What the hell?! Check the periscope! Has something grabbed us?!"

"Noo! A sea monster's got us!?" Usopp dropped off of Franky's shoulder and ran around flailing, screaming in panic.

"WHAT?!" Franky snapped his head around to catch sight of Usopp panicking, alarmed that Usopp might actually be reporting a sea monster had them. Except the periscope was still folded up out of the way. Usopp obviously hadn't checked yet. "IDIOT! CHECK FIRST BEFORE SAYING SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

Usopp froze at Franky's yelling, then rubbed his head, "Oh yeah, right!" He saluted, then scrambled to pull down the periscope to check. "Ah, I don't see-" Usopp flailed, thrown off his feet as the sub suddenly lurched and then spun violently. "WHAAAA! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?! STEER STRAIGHT!" Usopp shouted as he was thrown around the submarine's interior like clothes in a dryer.

"Gah!" Franky struggled with the controls, trying to get the sub righted. "I'M TRYING! Is it a Sea King?! What did you see?!"

"AAAHH! YAAH! OUCH!" Usopp yelped as the violently spinning submarine threw him around, bouncing off of the walls, ceiling, floor, and Franky. "I didn't- OUCH- see anything! GAH! I think- YEEK- we're caught in a current!" Usopp latched onto Franky's head and shoulder, clinging with all four limbs like a terrified monkey. "THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO GO TO THE ISLAND!"

"Gah! I can't see!" Franky yelped as the sudden weight on his head made his thumbs-up pompadour flatten and smoosh into his face, the giant thumb poking at his eye.

"Waagh! Left! Go left!" Usopp shrieked as he got a look out of the front window.

"What?!" Franky yanked on the controls with one hand, the other pushing his hair out of the way to see.

"WE'RE GONNA CRASH!" Usopp shrieked, pointing a flailing hand out the front of the window. Directly ahead of them, the ancient coral sea floor rushed up to meet them.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the island and down a hole…

Sanji paused in his hiking and tipped his head back to peer far above, up through the center of the pit, back towards the surface. Judging by the way the light slanted to hit the side of the pit, it was well into the afternoon by now. As the sun had moved out of sight, its light had shifted and cast more and more of the pit into shadow. By now they were far past the point where the sun's rays reached.

Passing him, the ladies continued walking, around and around the spiraling cloud path. Kin'emon brought up the rear of the group, eyeing Sanji, curious as to why he stopped. Sanji shifted his gaze to peer down into the shadowed depths of the pit. His curly brow furrowed as he focused on the darkness below.

"Sanji-kun?" Nami called from below where she and Robin had paused to look back at the men.

"Yes, Nami-swan~?" Sanji sang out as he spun around to face her, wiggling in anticipation. Kin'emon walked up beside the cook and peered over the edge of the cloud path.

"Is something the matter?" Robin questioned from just ahead of Nami.

"Nothing to worry you, my ladies~" Sanji spun around on one foot, "I was just checking the time." Then he shimmied over to them, spinning around the two, "But never fear, for your Prince of Love will protect you from anything we might find in this pit."

"Of course," Nami sighed and gave a little shrug of her shoulders. "Let's keep going."

Robin chuckled softly as the women started walking again, leaving Sanji spinning in circles of love. But Kin'emon's voice called their attention back.

"I see a light below!" The samurai leaned further out, peering down and shading his eyes from the meager sunlight from above.

"What?!" Sanji snapped, jolting out of his love dance and charging back up to where the samurai stood. "Let me see!" He shoved in beside the samurai and leaned over the edge, peering below.

Kin'emon shoved back, "Can you not use your eyes? It's right there."

"Oi! It wasn't there a minute ago! Now move so I can see!" Another shove.

"It's clearly there. But it does not look like a torch-light. Find your own spot to see!" Kin'emon shoved back, the two quickly devolving into a shoving match for the spot to view the light.

The two women glanced between each other, and then moved to the edge of the cloud path to look below. Both could clearly see what the men were squabbling over. Far below, there was a light that shimmered strangely and shifted in a rainbow of hues. "What is it?" Nami wondered aloud. It didn't look like a lantern or fire.

"I am unsure…" Robin murmured after a moment. "Perhaps it is the others."

"Probably. But what in the world are they doing down there…" Nami mused.

Just then, there was a yelp of alarm and a curse from above. The two women immediately looked up at the boys just in time to see Kin'emon flailing as he leaned too far over the edge, having been overbalanced in their shoving match. Sanji had grabbed the back of his kimono and hauled him back onto the path, but they both overbalanced the other way and fell over into an uncontrolled tumble. The slanted cloud path acted as a perfect ramp, sending the two rolling and sliding down the path, straight for the girls.

"You idiots!" Nami shrieked as she and Robin turned and sprinted down the path, trying to stay ahead of the tangle of the two screaming men. They'd barely managed ten paces, before the guys caught up with them and crashed into Nami and Robin from behind. Robin had barely had a chance to cross her arms in preparation to use her abilities before the rolling and sliding men crashed into them, dragging the two women along for the ride.

Nami shrieked as they continued rolling, picking up speed like a ball in a track. Sanji yelped out repeated apologies as he tumbled, trying to avoid rolling onto either of the women. At the same time, the cook tried to kick Kin'emon for causing the whole mess. Kin'emon just screamed and cursed in return, flailing at the angry cook.

Suddenly, arms sprouted out of each of them and tried to grab onto the cloud path to stop the uncontrolled tumble. However, they were moving too fast and the cloud wasn't solid enough. The grasping hands simply tore away small chunks of cloud as they continued falling. "It's no good!" Robin gasped out, "We're moving too fast!"

The walls and cloud path blurred past them as they tumbled and slid as if on a giant slide, shooting around and around in a giant corkscrew. "Do something!" Nami wailed, clinging to Robin and Sanji as the world spun past her. Arms sprouted from each of them again, only this time they latched onto each other, keeping them together and stabilizing the tumble into a high-speed slide like they were in a toboggan sled run.

"We're going even faster!" Kin'emon shouted in alarm.

Legs sprouted from the front of their line-up, digging into the cloud path to try to slow them down. However, the heels dug a deep furrow into the clouds instead. Suddenly, they were all falling, screaming at the sudden drop. The legs had dug straight down through the cloud path, creating a tear that they fell through. Screaming, they landed on the next loop down of the path and kept sliding. Above them, the cloud path began destabilizing as the tear widened and the path pulled away from the wall.

"I can't slow us down!" Robin cried out.

Nami, staring above them in horror shouted, "Don't slow down! Go faster!"

"What?!" Kin'emon and Sanji shouted together in shock.

"The path!" Nami cried out.

The other three all looked up where Nami was looking. Sanji and Kin'emon started shouting, "Faster! Go faster!" Robin just narrowed her eyes and mouth, then turned back to face the front. More arms sprouted, closing in around their sides and below until it was like they were sitting in a long, narrow sled. They started moving faster, keeping just ahead of the collapsing cloud path. But even at full speed, they were barely keeping ahead. The cloud path was disintegrating and pulling away from the walls, warping and distorting, and threatening to toss them right out into open air in the middle of the pit.

But then, up ahead, the cloud path abruptly came to an end in a blob of cloud material that had pulled away from the wall. There was no way to slow down, or steer to avoid it.

"We're going to crash!" Nami screamed and clutched desperately at the nearest thing, which happened to be Sanji.

"I-I'll protect you Nami-swaan!" Sanji cheered, hearts in his eyes, even as blood dripped out of his nose, for the moment seemingly oblivious to the danger they were in. 'N-Nami-san is hugging mee~' he chanted internally, thrilled. 'She's so soft and waarm~' He abruptly threw his arms wide to hug her back, "Nami-swaaan~!" But then they hit the pile of cloud at the end of the ramp.

All four of them were sent flying into the air, flailing. The linked arms surrounding them lost their grip and fell apart as they tumbled off the end of the path at an angle, and plummeted down into the center of the pit. Nami was thrown off of Sanji, leaving the cook still obliviously trying to hug the space where she had been. Then Kin'emon slammed into the cook, leaving Sanji hugging the samurai's arm for a moment before he noticed. With a curse, Sanji shoved him away and spun towards the falling women.

He was just in time to realize they'd actually reached the bottom of the pit. And then he panicked as he saw Robin hit the surface of the dark, turbulent water that filled the bottom. She vanished with a splash. Nami hit the water not far from her. Sanji managed to twist his body into a dive just before he hit the water's surface, plunging into the dark depths.

Bubbles everywhere from his impact obscuring his vision, and almost no light; it was nearly impossible for Sanji to tell up from down for a moment. But as the bubbles began trailing upwards, he twisted to dive deeper with powerful kicks. Robin had gone under. He could barely see, but knew she must have sunk straight down, so he kicked himself deeper, desperately searching for any sign.

The black water was turbulent, strange currents pulled roughly at Sanji, tugging his hair and clothes, and threatening to confuse him and make him lose his way. But he refused to be deterred, powering through the swirling cross-currents, eyes wide as he peered into the black depths.

'There!' A pale gleam in the darkness below and to the side. He twisted and kicked hard. Out of the depths, a ghostly pale shape appeared. Robin hung limp in the water, sinking rapidly, head down. Sanji scooped her into his arms and twisted. He let out a few bubbles to follow them to the surface, then turned to right himself and kicked as fast as he could for the surface.

Sanji broke the surface with a gasp, hauling Robin's head up out of the water to rest against his shoulder. Thankfully, she coughed and started breathing again. Holding Robin's limp form securely, Sanji twisted around, looking for the others. "Nami?! Kin'emon?!" There was no answer for a moment, and worry twisted in his gut. Then the water broke a dozen feet away.

Nami gasped as she came up for air, looking around wildly. "Sanji!" she cried as she spotted him. "I can't find Kin'emon!"

"Shit!" Sanji swam rapidly over to the red-head, "Take Robin!"

Nami reached for the older woman, and held her to lean back against her chest, head on her shoulder. "He went down over here, hurry!"

Sanji dove into the black once more, kicking hard and fast. Kin'emon was heavier than Robin, he would have sunk even faster than her. Sanji was the strongest swimmer in the crew, though. He'd find him. He would.

* * *

Back on the surface, Nami bit her lower lip and tightened her arm around Robin's waist as Sanji vanished beneath the choppy waters. Even at the surface, she could feel the strange currents swirling and tugging at her legs. It had only gotten worse the deeper she'd gone while searching for Robin and Kin'emon. She'd gotten disoriented and had to come up for air before she'd found either of them.

But Sanji would find Kin'emon. He definitely would.

In the meantime, she paddled backwards, looking for land, or a ledge where she could get Robin out of the water. She was breathing, which was a relief, but her entire body was still limp, caught in the grip of the devil fruit users' curse.

"Don't worry, Robin," Nami panted as she kept both their heads above the choppy water. "Sanji will find him."

"Mm," Robin managed weakly, leaning her head back on Nami's shoulder.

Nami craned her neck around, trying to get a look around. Strangely, there was a lot of light down here for being in the bottom of the pit. The light was pale like moonlight, but gleamed off the water and walls in rainbow hues. It seemed brightest behind her, so she twisted around to try to get a better look at the source. However, before she'd managed to turn them around in the water, the current surged upwards beneath her and Robin.

The surface of the water swelled up beneath them, sending Nami frantically kicking to get clear as something large rose from below. The two women were pushed backwards by the surge of water as something huge came to the surface in front of them.

Nami screamed, clutching Robin close, as glowing eyes appeared from below, and the huge form broke the surface. Rainbow light glinted off sharp teeth as it loomed above them.

* * *

**Adventure! Drama! Cliffhangers!**

**Why, yes, I am stopping there for now.**

**I decided to see if cliffhangers get me more reviews. Mwuaha.**

**I can promise the next chapter will be longer than this one. It's already plotted out, I just need to finish writing it up. It was all going to be one big chapter, but I decided to break it up. My next update shouldn't take as long as this one did.**

**Please review. Every review helps motivate me to write faster and inspires me to map out more of the plot. Reviews also help convince me that I'm not just wasting my time writing all this out to share with all of you. So please, review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer in first chapter. Rated T for Sanji, and other stuff, mostly just bad language... and nipples.**

**Thank you to **_**seblackburn4**_** and **_**Vivianne95**_** for your reviews.**

**I am disappointed in the rest of you, my dear readers. Three separate cliffhangers and only two reviews, neither of which has anything to do with the cliffhangers. Was my cliffhanger hypothesis wrong? Are you all saving up your reviews for when Ace shows up, or something? Come on. Who do I need to kill off to get reviews? **

**[And then Nami and Robin were eaten by a sea monster…]**

**Do you like what I'm writing? Is the slapstick visual humor too much? Not enough? Do you want more introspection? More action? Even a few words would make my day. It's kind of disappointing to just keep throwing my hard work at writing out into a void of feedback. I almost might as well just be keeping it on my computer since a big part of me posting my work is to get feedback on the quality and cohesion of my writing. Yes, I am writing this because I feel like writing this, but reviews help me to stay focused on this story, instead of letting my attention wander off to other things and leave the story hanging for who knows how long. I don't mind constructive criticism either. I don't bite, really.**

**So really, reviews = faster and better updates. If you want me to update more, then review more. And you never know, if you bring up some interesting point or thought, I might even be inspired to incorporate it into the story in some way.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5:**

* * *

It was pitch black. Not even the faint light from the surface penetrated this deeply into the water. Sanji couldn't even see his own arms as he swam deeper. But it wouldn't have mattered even if he had his eyes closed. Sanji's guide in the depths wasn't sight any more.

Far below, still sinking, he could sense Kin'emon clearly through his observation haki. The samurai's 'voice' was weak, but still there, a guide in the darkness. There was no way that Sanji could miss him in the watery depths now. All he had to do was reach him.

But that was easier said than done.

Despite being the strongest swimmer among the Strawhats, Sanji was fighting against the currents. Not only were the cross-currents strong and unpredictable, but there was a strange upwelling current as well, pushing him back towards the surface. The upwelling was even strong enough to slow Kin'emon's sinking, despite his devil fruit curse. He was still sinking, but slower now, giving Sanji a better chance to reach him.

Sanji wasn't sure how much longer his air would last. But if he turned back now, he'd never be able to reach Kin'emon in time again before the man drowned.

There was no way Sanji would give up and let him drown.

* * *

Usopp shrieked as the hull of the submarine slammed into the wall, scraping along the coral and rock with a hideous sound. He desperately clung to Franky's armored shoulder, arms and legs wrapped around the cyborg as the submarine shuddered as if it was about to come apart around them.

Franky grunted and yanked at the controls, struggling to pull the ship off the rocks. The scraping stopped after a moment, but the shark sub jerked and then spun wildly as it was caught in the powerful current once more. Usopp screamed as he was thrown off of Franky to bounce around the cabin like a pinball.

The current tossed the submarine around like a leaf in the wind, slamming it up against the walls of the rock tunnel. It was the same dangerous current that had caught the submarine and dragged it down into a crevice in the sea floor. Even with the engines throttled up to full power, they were unable to fight the vortex and escape. It was taking all of Franky's concentration just to keep the submarine from being smashed apart on the rocky tunnel walls. Franky had no idea how far below the seabed they'd been dragged. He could only hope they'd come out of the tunnel soon, and that it wouldn't get any narrower. If the submarine got stuck, the force of the vortex would rip it inside out.

"MAKE IT STOOOP!" Usopp shrieked as he was tossed around behind Franky. "I'VE GOT MAKE-IT-STOP-OR-I'M-GOING-TO-DIE DISEASE!"

"Hang on, Long-nose-bro!" Franky grunted as he struggled with the controls, trying to slow the spinning of the ship.

Quite suddenly, the rock walls Franky was struggling not to crash into again fell away from the view through the front window. The sub was still caught in the current, but the violent spinning had slowed as the current spread out. Gunning the engines and working the rudder, Franky managed to bring the submarine around to what felt like an upright position.

"Is… Is it over?" Usopp panted where he hung from the periscope tower, all four limbs wrapped desperately around the pillar that descended half-way down from the ceiling of the cabin.

Franky sighed and gave a whistle as his death-grip on the controls eased. "I think so. Not sure where we are, though…"

Usopp hesitantly lowered his legs back to the floor, still clinging to the periscope pillar. From his position he peered out the front window over Franky's shoulder. "What? …There's nothing out there. I can't see a thing."

"We're probably deep underground now," Franky muttered as he peered out the window. "But don't worry! I have just the thing!" Sitting back up, he pulled back the sides of his tropical shirt, "_Franky Nipple Lights!"_

"That's not enough to search!" Usopp sputtered.

"Ohh? Well how about… _High Beams!_" The light-up nipples grew even brighter, piercing the dark, murky water like high-powered beam flashlights.

"Ooooh!" Usopp gasped, eyes gleaming. He scrambled up onto Franky's shoulder. "Robo-Franky Search Mode, go!" he cheered enthusiastically, pointing out through the window into the dark.

"Roger! **MECHA**." Franky added in a robotic tone as he turned robotically back and forth in his seat, letting the high beams shine out through the window into the dark depths.

Usopp peered into the darkness, but couldn't make out much even with the two beams of light cutting through the murky water. "I still can't see any-" Usopp cut off as something suddenly rushed out of the darkness, straight for the submarine. It slammed into the window at full force sending the sub shuddering under the impact.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Usopp and Franky screamed together in shock. Usopp jumped and clutched onto Franky's head, much like Chopper does to Zoro when panicked, one finger pointing at the creature that had smashed into the shark submerge, features distorted, lips pulled back, cheeks puffed out, eyes wide and staring.

But after a shocked moment, the screaming faded into silence as the two inside the submarine stared at the creature pressed against the glass. "…Say, isn't that?" Usopp started hesitantly.

"Hmm. I think you're right," Franky muttered, rubbing his chin. Then he reached out to push a button on the submarine's control panel. Suddenly, the outside of the sub was flooded with light as external headlights came on, cutting through the dark water to reveal the creature plastered onto their sub. Usopp and Franky stared out the window as Kin'emon stared in at them. Then suddenly Usopp turned and pointed accusingly at Franky, "OI! YOU SHOULD HAVE USED THOSE HEADLIGHTS FIRST!"

"Oi," Franky interrupted with a frown, "What's samurai-bro doing at the bottom of the ocean?"

Usopp paused, then flailed in panic. "Waitasecond! HE CAN'T SWIM!" He scrambled over Franky to grab the steering yoke. "SURFACE! SURFACE!"

"HANG ON, SAMURAI-BRO!" Franky bellowed as he grabbed the steering stick as well and yanked back with Usopp. The submarine lurched as it swung upwards and began to rise quickly.

"DON'T DROWN! WE'LL SAVE YOU, KIN'EMON!" Usopp shouted.

Suddenly, the submarine jolted as something else slammed into the window. "AAAAHHHHH!" Usopp shrieked, pointing wildly at the second creature in panic.

"WHAT THE-" Franky broke off, then yelped even louder, "COOK-BRO!?" Plastered across the windshield beside Kin'emon was a shocked-looking Sanji, face smooshed against the glass.

Usopp stopped screaming, mouth hanging open, then pointed even more wildly, "AHHH! SANJI! HANG ON!" Almost falling over the front of Franky's armored shoulder, Usopp grabbed the steering yoke and flailed with his other hand to hit the engine throttle. Franky reached to drop some ballast from the tanks to rise even faster. It was dangerous rising so fast, but they had to reach the surface before the two men drowned, and Franky had no idea how far down they were.

With shocking suddenness, a moment later the water parted as the submarine surged up, breaching the surface like a spy-hopping whale. Usopp gave a screech of shock as the nose of the shark submarine burst out of the water before the whole thing tipped forward to splash down on the surface. Sanji and Kin'emon barely managed to keep clinging to the windshield.

"Get the hatch!" Franky scrambled with the rudder controls to stabilize the submarine in the choppy water. Usopp was already scrambling off of Franky's shoulder, tripping as he did so, before scrambling back up and climbing the ladder to the top hatch.

Usopp threw the hatch open, popping his head out just in time to hear Nami screaming in terror. "N-Nami?!" Usopp leaped out to stand on the submarine, spinning around in place to try to spot where Nami was and what was making her scream.

The scream cut off. "….U-Usopp?"

Usopp spun around to face the front of the sub, and there, not far off in the water, Nami was treading water, holding Robin's head out of the waves. The red-headed navigator had a shocked, disbelieving expression on her face as she stared at the 'sea monster' that had burst out of the water to devour them.

"Nami! Robin! Are you alright?!" Usopp crawled across the wet hull of the submarine toward the girls, a rope in hand.

"Wh-what are you _doing_ here?" Nami sputtered even as she started swimming toward the side of the submarine.

"Oh, well-" Usopp broke off, "AH! SANJI AND KIN'EMON!" Usopp left the rope for the girls and scrambled further forward to check on the guys. Reaching the window, Usopp sprawled on his belly to reach down and grab Kin'emon's collar to shake the samurai. "O-Oi! Speak to me!? Are you alive? Did you drown?!"

Kin'emon coughed weakly, spitting out lots of water, as Sanji groaned and started to push himself up further onto the submarine. Usopp reached to grab Sanji and helped to pull them up onto the top of the submarine. Sanji groaned and spat out water as he sat up, a hand on his head. "U-Usopp? What- Shit, what hit me…"

"Ahahaha… the sub hit you..." Usopp abruptly flailed, "But Franky was driving!"

"What…?" Sanji groaned, frowning at Usopp, and then glanced down at the sub beneath him. "…Oh." Then he paused as his curly eyebrow twitched, "Oi! How the hell did you guys even get down here?"

"That's what we should be asking you, Curly-Bro," Franky called as he climbed out of the hatch. "I thought you lot went to the island, how'd you get so far under the seabed?"

"Hey! A little help down here!" Nami shouted up at them from beside the sub. Robin was too heavy for her to lift them both out of the water.

Sanji abruptly shot to his feet and sprang across the submarine to the rope Nami was hanging onto. "Right away, Nami-swan!" Reaching down, Nami passed him Robin's limp hand, and he pulled her up out of the water and onto the submarine. Once she was settled securely, Franky taking her gently from him and wrapping her in a fluffy towel, Sanji reached back down to lift Nami up onto the sub. "Are you okay, Nami-swan? You're not hurt from these idiots' driving, are you?

Nami shook her head, "Mm, I'm alright. How're Robin and Kin'emon?"

"I-I'll be fine, Nami," Robin coughed a little as she pulled the towel closer around her shoulders.

"As – cough – am I." Kin'emon leaned on Usopp as the teen helped him over to the others. He was still weak from nearly drowning, but he refused to stay lying down. "A little water cannot stop a samurai of Wano, after all…" he trailed off into more coughs.

Franky handed Sanji two more towels. The cook promptly tried to wrap them both around Nami. She accepted one, but tossed the other onto his head. He turned to try to offer it to Robin, but Franky shoved the towel back at him. Robin just smiled and nodded. The cook scowled at Franky, but wordlessly shrugged out of his suit jacket and draped the towel over his shoulders. Franky tossed one last towel onto Usopp and Kin'emon. "That's SUPER, samurai-bro!" Franky grinned, crouching on top of the submarine beside their sitting archaeologist. "But, where are we?"

"We're at the bottom of a pit in the center of the island," Nami replied as she toweled the water out of her hair. She paused to glance up where the sky was a tiny dot far above. Then she glanced back to Franky, Usopp, and the sub. "How did you get down here with the Shark Submerge?"

"There we were, minding our own business, when suddenly there was this huuge-" Usopp began, but was cut off by Franky's matter-of-face tone.

"We got caught in a whirlpool and sucked into an underground tunnel in the sea floor."

Usopp wilted and waved his hand dismissively, "…Something like that…" he muttered despondently.

"And you ended up here?" Sanji frowned.

Nami folded her arms over her chest with a thoughtful expression, "It explains the upwelling currents down here." She tapped her fingers thoughtfully, and then nodded decisively. "The tide must be coming in. I bet it reverses when it goes out and causes whirlpools down here."

Usopp shuddered. "Then let's get out of here before it changes. I don't want to go through the tunnel spin from hell again."

Franky nodded, folding his arms over his broad chest. "If we can find another way to get the sub out we should take it. The current was too strong to control the sub. I'd rather not risk damaging it further."

Robin smiled happily, "It sounds like you were lucky you weren't smashed to pieces. It would be terrible for the submarine to implode and crush you before you even had a chance to drown."

Nami shuddered and Usopp wailed, "Don't say such things like that!"

Robin just smiled and gave a soft giggle. Nami sighed. "Let's just find somewhere to anchor so we can find the others." She moved to stand up, waving off Sanji's hovering concern.

Franky nodded and stood to turn back to climb into the sub. But then he froze and reached up to push his shades up to his forehead. "Suuuuuuper…" he spoke up in a tone of awe and amazement. Everyone turned to see where he was looking and were struck dumb at the sight for a moment.

Across the choppy black water, a rocky isle rose from the water. Standing in the center of the small isle was a magnificent temple that literally glowed with ethereal light. Pastel shades of light cast a rippling aurora around the tiered temple, glowing like a rainbow star that had fallen to earth from the heavens.

"Oh my…" Robin murmured, a thrill running through her at the sight.

"It… It's so pretty…" Nami murmured, eyes sparkling.

"Wow…" Usopp stared, then nodded and thumped his fist into his palm. "Yup. That's definitely where the others must be. The magical temple of some ancient, undersea, probably-vengeful, god. Well, let's get back to the ship so we can wait for them to come back." He pointed dramatically away from the temple.

Nami abruptly smacked the back of Usopp's head. "Idiot! We can't just leave all that treasure-I mean, the others- there." She spun back around and pointed imperiously toward the isle. "Franky! To the treas- temple!"

"Yeah, yeah," Franky waved one giant metal hand.

"Of course, Nami-swaan!" Sanji sang out as he spun around in a wiggly love-circle.

"This is strange sorcery. We must be cautious," Kin'emon muttered as he stroked his chin.

Usopp vigorously nodded his head in agreement. "That's right! We should-"

Kin'emon's next words cut him off, "Upon my honor as a swordsman, I will protect the shameless women from any wicked spirits and sorcerers, for I have no fear of such things!"

"Whaaaaa?!" Usopp stammered and flailed, then had to catch his balance as the submarine turned toward the island. Franky and Robin had already climbed into the submarine and the cyborg was piloting it over to the isle. Nami called down to him, directing Franky to anchor the sub alongside a rock outcropping to shield it from the unstable currents.

Usopp's shoulders dropped in despair. Despite everything, he'd still ended up on the island.

* * *

**And here we go. The crew is about to reunite once more.**

**I bet you thought I was talking about lady nipples in the rating, didn't you. Naughty readers, get out of the gutter.**

**I have to say, my hat is off to Oda for his ability to weave multiple separate adventures for the groups of crewmembers into one epic (sometimes coincidental and absurdly lucky) meet-up just in the nick of time. It's not always easy to juggle separate story lines and then have them all converge at just the right moment. I'm trying to write this in a somewhat similar style, and I hope I'm doing okay so far. Of course, it's only going to get harder as the story progresses, because then I'll be juggling at least nine separate stories in some parts that all have to converge and inter-weave together.**

**I'm coming to realize this story is probably going to be epic length if I can manage to stay on track and focused enough to see it through to the end. It just keeps getting bigger and bigger as I remember certain things or think up new scenes. It's kind of scary…**

**Also, I am ending up with a number of other One Piece fanfic ideas. Some are also likely of epic length, though some are likely to be shorter. I don't know if I'll write them or not, though. Do you think I should start writing more than one story at the same time? I usually only write one story at a time, but this one is probably going to take a long time. By the time I even come close to finishing this one, I will likely have lost inspiration for the others. So I dunno.**

**Next chapter will be the reunion of the crew, and more mysteries will abound. There will be drama, laughter, and suspense. Tune in next update.**


End file.
